A technique for recognizing an object and displaying information according to the recognized object has been known. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique for recognizing a marker and then displaying an image associated with the marker. Further, PTL 2 discloses a technique for associating a plurality of augmented reality (AR) contents with one marker.